


August is the Sunday of Summer

by knightswhosay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Platonic Love, more like the kind of love doesn't matter in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi misses her childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August is the Sunday of Summer

She misses when it was just him and her.

Don't her wrong—she loves Ki-chan and Midorin and the rest (and of course, it goes without saying that she loves Tetsu-kun) and she might even love Kagamin too now, after all he's done for her and Daiki—but she misses when it was just him and her, before Teiko, before the world got away from her. She misses when life was like summer, sun and flowers and laughter and yes, even catching frogs wherever they might end up. It wasn't that life was so much easier, they just didn't realize how hard it was. She misses hating naptimes, misses making use of every minute before bedtime, misses having a bedtime instead of just an expiration date. She misses knowing his thoughts as well as her own and misses not worrying about him and about them.

She misses being enough.


End file.
